More than they have anticipated
by Alra Ravel
Summary: What if Eli and Ria met before Lightman hired her? In a disco, totally drunk they get intimate. What is the outcome of the whole story? Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters
1. They meet again

Summary: What if Eli and Ria met before Lightman hired her? In a disco, totally drunk they get intimate. What is the outcome of the whole story?

Chapter One:

Ria was standing in front of the Lightman Group, collecting her thoughts before she would start her new job. She was not sure, what her job will be, but the pay was good so she could pay her rent without taking a second job. She was actually really happy.

She walked into the building and was welcomed by her new boss, Cal Lightman. He gave her a quick summary of their work and what case she will be working on. He took her to the research room, where she will be working with a partner. "So Ms. Torres, this is Eli Loker, who you will be working with on this case." The name Eli remembered her of the great night she had two days ago.

The chair turned and she took a step back by surprise.

Eli pulled up his eyebrows and was speechless for a moment.

Lightman, as the expert saw all those little movements and asked "You two know each other?"

Ria was going to deny it, but Eli already answered. "Oh, I met her at the disco when I was totally drunk and I kinda laid her." Lightman nodded at Elis radical honesty. He just patted Ria on her shoulder and said "You should start with your work, it is a load of video material" as he walked out of the room.

Ria stomped to the sitting man and punched him in the arm as she shouted "What are you doing, by telling him something like that? I just started here. You want to ruin my future?" Eli just chuckled and said: "Welcome to the Lightman Group. This was just my radical honesty. It is useless, because Lightman can tell if you are lying or hiding something. Get used to it, sugar butt." He turned back to the video he was watching.

Ria stood there, loss of words and action. After a moment she brushed everything off, and took herself a chair to sit next to Loker. With a side glance she noted "Don't you ever call me sugar butt again." Eli just smirked at his victory that he laid such a sexy woman.

Eli had to admit, that he was not very successful with women and that Ria was the most beautiful woman he ever had intercourse with. If he had met her while they weren't drunk, she would have never even noticed his existence.

As they both scanned the material, Ria took some glances at Eli. She had to admit that he was handsome and cute, but he was actually the total opposite of the type she looked for. But it was nothing more than a one night stand. He will have forgotten about her after the next girl he will take home with him.

AN: If there is good response on this story, I will submit more chapters So please review! .


	2. Getting Wasted

Chapter Two:

The Lightman Group was working together with the FBI on a case. Eli would normally not bother with the FBI, but there was that one agent that really got on his nerves.

Ria and Agent Dupree were constantly flirting with each other. Dupree always had that flashy grin on his face and Eli could read everything. But if Eli could read Dupree's face then Ria could too. And she took the opportunity. Since the night with Eli about 1 ½ months ago, she didn't meet any suitable men. She often worked until late at night with him on material analyzing and interpreting. And Dupree was totally her typ. He was tall and big and muscular. He just radiated testosterone.

Eli felt threatened by his presence. It was like in high school. Dupree was the footballer and he was the geek. So it was only natural for Ria, the Cheerleader, to choose the brainless muscleman.

Ria was standing with Dupree in the research room, fully in flirt mode when Eli entered with new material. She looked at him shortly, to approve of his presence, but was taken aback by what she saw.

The cool and rational Eli showed signs of jealousy. That was not an emotion she was awaiting. She quickly turned her attention back to Dupree. Why should she, Ria Torres, care if Eli Loker was jealous?

The day went on pretty silent between Eli and Ria. At the end of the day, she felt a bit depressed; because she enjoyed the conversations, arguments and jokes they shared. As she left the research room to go home, she was tucked by an arm, behind a corner. She looked up to see Dupree who ask in a husky voice: "Ria, would you like to go eat with me?"

That was a temptation she could not withstand. She was at loss of words and only nodded, as they both excited the Lightman Group.

Ria did not know that Eli heard their little conversation and was now boiling inwardly. As he drove home images of Ria and Dupree getting it on, ghosted through his mind. He could not take it any more in a sober state of mind. So he decided to go to the club to get wasted again, so he could forget Dupree, and Ria and the sex they were going to have that night.

As Eli sat at the bar, he drowned himself in the effects of alcohol. Cocktails, beer, shots. He drank everything that was on the card. It was about 3 a.m as he came to his apartment and he fell into bed.

In 4 hours he would have to wake up for work, where he will have to face Ria again and that dope of FBI Agent.

But the alcohol sent him into the nice world of dreams.

_In Elis dream:_

_He was in a bad lit room. The only light were little candles at his feet. He followed those candles until he came to a sea of candles. In the middle of this sea, there was one beautiful lady in some nice lingerie. It was Ria. He approached her as she seductively adjusted her position. Eli felt hot all over. He wanted to take of his clothes but he already was only in his boxers._

_He bent down and gave Ria a long kiss. "I wanted to do this, since you started at the office" he said in her ear. She just chuckled and retorted: "There are a lot more things I wanted to do to you."_

_As she said those words, her hand wandered beyond the waist band of his boxers to his…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Eli rolled over and smashed his hand on the alarm clock that woke him from his wonderful dream.

On the other hand was he thankful, because he was not in the mood to wash his covers. As he wanted to sit up, the room started to spin.

He waited a few minutes until he was able to walk to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw that he looked like hell. As if he had a huge hangover and that he came home in the middle of the night. But that was the truth.  
Eli took his time, for his humanification, before he started his way to work. He decided to walk, because he was sure, there was still enough of rest alcohol in his blood to get him into trouble with the police and that the fast motion could make him sick.

He walked through the loud and busy streets of Boston. That was not really relaxing. He already had a splitting head ache and already took aspirin.

Eli was so thankful as he reached the research room. It was cool and quiet. Until Ria came, together with Dupree. Eli was sitting with his back to her and asked: "So was the sex with FBI Agent Dupree that good?"

Dupree was surprised by the question, not knowing of Elis radical honesty. He looked over to Ria unsure what he was supposed to do, but was more surprised by her reaction. She was totally calm and took no offense in that blunt and private question of her collogue. "Well, Loker, I don't know why you should be interested in my sex life, but you know what they say is true. And that Karl is great sportsman has his advantages." Ria grinned inwardly for teaching Eli a lesson not to butt in other people's privacy, but regretted it as she came up to him and saw his condition. He looked like hell.

"Eli, what did you do? You look like you have been to hell and back." She touched his shoulder but he turned away, as he mumbled: "Well I got wasted last night and just came back at 3 a.m just to get back up at 7 a.m to sit here and watch and read people." As she wanted to comment that he quickly got up and stormed out of the room. She followed him and Dupree after her. She saw him go to the restroom. She gestured to Dupree to go in after him.


	3. Hangover

Chapter Three:

It didn't take Karl 5 seconds to come back out only to state: "I think he is puking out his insides."

Even Karl did not miss the worry that played across Rias face. She decided to go inside and be a bit of an aid.

She went into the men's bathroom and walked over to the opened stall. There was Eli, kneeling on the ground clutching the toilet seat as if it was a life ring and heaving over the rim. She bent down to him and slowly stroked his back.

She had to admit; as she saw the scene she felt nauseous herself but ignored it. He looked back to see, who was seeing him in his sorry state and it had to be Ria. As a new wave of heaves overtook his body he only felt the soothing hand on his back and another one in his hair.

Another person came in and he heard Ria order a glass of water and a towel. He felt so open to her. As if she could read everything in him if she wanted to. But he was relieved that she did not. He did not want her to know what he was feeling for her. Not yet. As the nauseous wore off he looked up. His eyes glassy and his breathes ragged. She handed him the glass of water. "Take small sips." she ordered and he followed. After he was done drinking she used the towel to wipe his damp face. She was so caring and loving at that moment that he could have cried. But Dupree entered the room again and was now standing behind Ria.

She led Eli out of the restroom together with Dupree, as soon as they were down the hall on their way to the break room, it was her turn to rush to the stall and lose her breakfast. That was the second time today and she wondered if she had a virus, because she had lost weight too.

As she was finished she exited the restroom and went to the research room. She saw Eli slumped on the chair. He looked really exhausted, but Ria herself was not feeling all to active either.

He was the first to disturb the awkward silence between them: "So you and Dupree now?" Even though he talked to her he could not look her into the eye. He fixed his eyes on the screen. She looked over and somehow it was hard for her to answer him. To that point she was thankful he was not looking at her and analyzing her emotions. "Well, yeah. It kinda works out for us two." She answered, not going into the details too much. She had the bad feeling that Eli went drinking because he was depressed about her being with Dupree. But he did not have any deeper feelings for her. Or did he?

They only had a fling for one night. It is not that they are meant to be together or something like that. It was his own fault. He was not offensive, like on the night they met and that is something she really likes in a man. Eli did make comments on her being sexy and good looking. But he never tried to impress her never asked her if she wanted to go out. And that was what is so tempting about Dupree. He tries to win over her heart.

She started to feel a head ache was building up, so she walked outside to get some fresh air. She walked in the shadows, avoiding the sun, not to get an even greater headache. She played with the thought of taking a few days off, so she could get healthy. She swore she felt some changes and she feared she could get the flu, if she did not rest. Ria resumed back to the research room to Eli, she was very quite not wanting to disturb the concentration he usually had, while doing his work. But as she looked to his working place she saw him putting a hip flask to his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing, Loker!" she said sternly. Eli looked up to her and just shrugged. After a few seconds he answered "The best thing against a hangover is to drink." As he waved the hip flask around, she snatched it out of his hand. She took a sniff to distinguish if it was maybe just a joke but it definitely smelled of vodka. "Are you out of your mind? If Lightman comes in here and sees you with that thing or even catches you drunk at your workplace, you are done for it. You can find yourself a new job" He turned his chair to look at her and stretched out his hand to get his flask back, but she just put it in her purse. Then she seated herself next to Eli and asked "Eli, what is wrong with you? That is not like you at all. Normally you take your work seriously, you actually love it. Why are you doing this to yourself?" She looked at him, but he did not look at her. He was sure that if he looked at her she could detect his lie. He decided to say nothing. He just sat there and stared at the video.

AN: Please, Please, Please Review, if you like it! .


	4. Jealousy is the fun you think they had

Chapter 4:

The next day's Ria watched over Eli like a hawk, so these incidents would not occur again. She was so thankful that she could relieve her stress from work and now Eli at home. Karl was a good listener and he made her feel better. She enjoyed his presence and had all in all comfortable feeling around him. Sometimes the stress was so big, she started to cry. She still had the suspicions, that she had a virus because she had to puke the more often, especially when she smelled food.

At work she had a hard time, she seemed really emotional and she had to suppress those emotions, so nobody would get suspicious. She was out with Loker on their newest case. They were sent to investigate on Farida Mugisha. They questioned her about her experiences and Ria could not overlook the looks Mugisha was giving Eli. She started to burn from the inside, she had the feeling she could yell, cry and yank her hair out all at once. But she kept her poker face professionally, so neither Mugisha nor Eli bothered Ria and continued flirting. Ria was dating Dupree, so Eli would be able to flirt with a woman.

As they were in the car he opened up Mugishas book and read the autograph out loud: "Dear Eli, thanks for your support and that wonderful conversation. Here's my number if you want to talk again." Eli smirked at himself at his luck. He started to forget Ria and the pain he has been feeling since Dupree was there.

The whole drive Eli talked about Farida Mugisha and just hoped to be back at the Lightman Group.

After they parked the car they went back to the research room to discuss this case but Ria was already annoyed by Loker's fascination for Farida Mugischa. She wanted to take a coffee break before continuing to calm herself down.

If she would hear the name Farida Mugisha again in the next hour, someone would get hurt. As she finished her thought Eli said " Farida is such a strong woman. What she has been through. And still she is like the goddess of elegance and beauty." That did it for Ria.

She took her fist and boxed Eli, who was standing next to her, in the ribcage. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot the fist collided with his body.

"You totally have a thing for her and overlooked all the signs of lies!" Ria half shouted at Eli. He was at loss of words and just stayed still. "Don't you want to say something?" Tears pooled in her eyes. Why did it anger her so much? Eli cleared his throat and said "Well, if you insist. Yes I feel attracted to Farida, but I still am doing my job. So you have no right shouting at me. "He started to raise his voice a little at the end of the sentence, but still stayed calm. He was confused why Ria was taking the whole thing so personally. She has Dupree, why shouldn't he have a girl? Ria took a step back "You are right. Sorry." She could no longer hold the tears so she quickly turned on the spot and ran out of the research room, heading to the restrooms to lock herself in a stall. As she turned the corner she ran into Lightman. She was sent falling on her butt, by the impact. As she did not stand up immediately and shouted, as a normal Ria would have done, she sat there. Her shoulder slumped, her head bowed. She slowly got up whispered an apology and took off again. Gillian looked at Cal and said "Something is not alright with Torres. I'll go check on her." Cal just shrugged, keeping his distance from the "issues" woman had once in a while. As he looked up he saw Eli as he was walking down the hall. "Dr. Lightman, did you see Ria walk by?"

Lightman looked up to his young employee and just gestured to the restrooms. Eli nodded and went along. He stood in front of the woman restroom, arguing with himself if he should go in and check on her or just leave her some space. He decided for the first but as he poked his head into the white tiled room he saw Foster standing in front a stall. Gillian looked up at who would come inside and saw Loker's head. She mouthed an out and his head disappeared. He took steps back and slumped against the wall. He slowly let him down to a sitting position and asked himself "Where that sobs? Did Ria really cry over me?" Eli had a really bad conscience.

Inside, Gillian was trying to get Ria to come out of the stall, but there was no coming through the young woman.

"I'm sorry Dr. Foster. I don't know what is wrong with me. Crying like this. I feel like an idiot." Ria said in between sobs. "Torres, why don't you come out and we talk in my office? It is far more comfortable than here." Gillian tried to sound reasonable. After some time, Ria turned the lock on the stall and came outside. She had puffy red eyes and her makeup ran down her face. Foster gave her a tissue to clean herself up and told her she would wait outside. She could take her time to come, if she still needed a moment alone.

Outside she saw Loker sitting on the floor. He looked up and as he saw Foster he stood up and wanted to ask her how Ria was doing. Gillian did not let him say anything but instructed him "Loker, please go to the research room. I think Torres would like some space and I don't think it is such a good idea to pressure her right in front of the restroom." Eli looked ashamed at the floor and nodded. He slowly walked to the research room, where he will be waiting until somebody would tell him what in the world was going on.

AN: Sorry if the chapter are a bit short. I always try to find a good part to end the chapter without killing the flow but keeping the suspense curve

AND I was very happy about the reviews I have gotten so far. Thank you very much and thank you all who have put my story on favorite or alert. So please keep reading and reviewing. I am also open for criticism so I can do a better job in the future and compliments (they make me very happy!)


	5. Uncertainty

Chapter 5:

After Loker was gone, Ria came out. She cleaned her face but the swollen eyes gave her away.

Gillian took on a fast pace, so that none of the other employees of the Lightman Group got the chance to get on the drama, that the two researchers had. Even though either Eli or Torres told her anything, she knew it was a problem between them.

As the two women entered Fosters office and sat down on the couch, Ria started to sob again. Gillian softly took her into her arms and stroked Rias' hair. As the sobs subsided, Ria tried to explain her outburst "I'm sorry Dr. Foster. I should not let myself go like that. I think that is because I could have some kind of virus in me. I have to vomit almost daily, I lost weight, I sleep badly. And now there is Loker and he goes on and on about Farida Mugisha. He totally has a thing for her and just ignored all the micro expressions." Small tears trickled down Ria's face as she fumbled with her hands.

Gillian patted her head and gave her a motherly smile. "Well Ria, I think I know what is wrong with you." Ria looked at her boss with a query look. "Well, when was the last time you had your period?" Gillian asked bluntly. Ria was shocked by the personal question, it was not like Gillian at all. But then she thought about it and said "Well, I didn't take track of it. I have been very busy. So maybe… You don't mean? No way! Never! We used…" She trailed of the last sentence, deciding that that matter was too private.

"You should consider the option. All those symptoms are evidence." Gillian tried to calm the upset woman. Ria remembered that Gillian must be an expert, because she had been trying to have a baby for so long. "You should make a doctor's appointment. Just to be sure. If you want I can go with you." Gillian gave Ria that motherly look. That was just what Ria needed in that time. Someone to trust and turn to and because her family was not on the top of that list, Gillian would be just fine.

Gillian was nice and made the call for Ria at one of the best gynecologist, Dr. Coleman. With a bit of pressure Gillian could arrange an appointment for the next day. While Gillian was on the phone Ria sat on the couch. After she finished Gillian turned to her and asked "Do you want to tell Eli?" Ria looked up from the floor she was staring holes in and asked "Why should I tell Eli? I am in a relationship with Dupree." Ria was angry in what way Eli was involved. "Ria, it is only a feeling. But Cal told me about the thing between you and Eli before you started to work here. And the rough calculation…" Gillian stopped her sentence. Ria broke down with tears again. The poor girl has it pretty rough. If Ria really was pregnant and that from Eli she would have to tell Dupree the whole story. The two women sat there for almost half an hour. Ria sobbed into Gillians shoulder then would calm down only to start sobbing shortly after that again. At last Ria fell asleep on Gillians couch. Gillian silently exited her office and shut the door. Eli was meanwhile back in the research room looking through more video material.

Gillian walked by the room and saw the young man. She entered the room and went over to Eli "Could you finish your work without Ms. Torres? She is not feeling all to well and is sleeping in office." Eli didn't look up to answer her with a short "Yeah, no problem". Those few words were enough for Gillian to notice the emotional stress he had. She asked herself if he knew or had his own hunch on what was going on with Ria. He was a brilliant young man trained to read people, so it would not be hard for him to recognize the symptoms.

Gillian silently walked out of the research room to make a call at the doctors for Ria. She knew that Ria still was to confused and brought up that the call would have made her cry again. And it was Gillian's way of seeing them as a family.

Meanwhile Eli was making his own thoughts about Rias behavior. He felt guilty not noticing her emotional state because he was trying to ignore her as much as possible. He hasn't looked her into the eyes for days now, always avoiding direct contact. He blamed himself and went over a dozen scenarios for Ria to act like that. Maybe she was stressed out by work, but it was usual for them to work over the hours until the night. Maybe she had problems in her relationship with Dupree. Sexual frustration, break up or even domestic violence. The thought about Ria being mistreated by the Agent let the anger rise in Eli. It had to be Dupree's fault that Ria was emotionally unstable. Eli bolted up from his chair and rushed out of the research room in order to find the FBI Agent. He rushed through the whole Lightman Group but did not find him. At last he asked the secretary if she had seen Dupree and she only stated that he just went to his car. Eli ran onto the parking lot and saw the FBI car drive. Without thinking he jumped in front of the car to stop it.

Dupree stepped onto the breaks, surprised by the young scientist. He stepped out of his car and shouted "What the hell are you doing Loker? I could have run you down!" Eli rushed from his position at the front side of the car to Dupree and took him by his shirt collar trying to shake him, but was not able to do much harm. So he let Dupree go and reached back to hit him.

Dupree was surprised by the violent behavior of the normally calm man and was hit in the face. "What did you do to her?" Eli screamed, pumped with adrenalin not noticing the pain in his fist. "Who are you talking about? I did nothing to anybody!" Dupree shouted trying to keep his calm. Eli reached out for another punch while he shouted Rias name but was easily overpowered by Dupree who punched him into the ribcage. That took all the air out of Eli and he took a step back. But he was so into fighting his rival that he tried anything to harm the Agent. But Dupree was much more skilled and physically fitter that Eli and it did not take many punches that Eli was on his back rasping for air. "I don't know what you are talking about? I love Ria and I treat her with the upmost respect" Eli cringed on the floor "Then why is she crying?" suppressing his own tears. Dupree looked awestruck, helped Eli up and headed back to the Lightman Group in search of his girlfriend.

AN: I am very sorry for not updating in such a long time. First my computer broke down, so I had to send it in for repairs. That took almost 2 weeks. After that I was busy learning for my major tests I had. Now I only have one left and that gave me some time to write again.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and updates will come now more often. Please Review !


	6. A hospital is no place to be hurt

AN: I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I never wanted to be one of the people that take forever to update but now I am. But University took up so much of my time this semester but luckily term break is starting in august and I will try to write as much as possible so I can upload a new chapter even, when I have less time to write again during the semester.

So enjoy the summer with new chapters

Chapter 6:

He went up to the front desk and asked if Ria has already left the building. The secretary just shook her head and Dupree stormed into the direction of the research room. Eli just shouted after him: "She's not in there. That is where I came from." And with that Eli walked into the other direction to Gillian's office. His ribs were hurting like hell and his face was starting to swell up. He must have looked like he got the crap beaten out of him. It was a fact, that he got the crap beaten out of him. He had no chance against Dupree from the beginning. The rage must have driven him to such an irrational act.

Gillian just left her office and wandered down the hall as she saw Eli limping her direction and right after him Dupree. She noticed the dirt on Elis clothing and that he looked beat up, but she never would have taken Eli for the ruffian type. "Dr. Foster where is Ria. I need to talk to her." Eli said signing his distress of the situation. Just then Dupree was standing behind Eli also demanding to see Ria and needing to talk to her. Gillian answered calmly "She is resting right now. You should not disturb her. She is under enough stress right now. I would appreciate it, Agent Dupree, if you would go back to the FBI Headquarters and you Mr. Loker you should get yourself looked at by a doctor." "I don't have the time to go see a doctor. I need to see Ria. Now!" Eli started shouting in his rage and slammed his fist in the wall they were standing nearby. He regretted it right away, feeling the pain after bruising it already by the punch at Dupree.

He sunk down on his knees holding his hand. Gillian knelt down next to her young employee, laying a hand understandingly on his shoulder. "Loker. Eli. Come on you should see a doctor. I will get Cal do drive you to the ER." Eli opened his mouth to argue about not wanting to go to the ER, but just closed it again nodding slightly. Gillian nodded to Dupree to follow her orders and he turned and left again. Gillian took out her phone and dialed Cal's number, not wanting to leave Eli alone on the hallway. Lightman strolled out of his office and just looked down on his employee on the floor. "Cal please get him to the ER and make sure he is getting examined." Gillian told him giving him every hint on how important that matter was to her, also signaling if he did not do how he was told that she would tear him apart in mid air.

Cal understood long ago that Gillian saw the Group of them as a family. Himself, Emily, Loker and Torres were for her the family she couldn't have. He put one arm under Elis and helped him up. Gillian watched the both men walk to the garage. Cal supported Eli with walking, getting into the car and fastening his seatbelt. As the older man started the car and was driving down to the street to the hospital he asked "How did you get so hurt Loker? It is not typical of you to get physical damage." Eli just stared at his feet without saying a word. But Lightman did not want to resign on this matter and he could get anybody. "Eli" was all it took to get the younger man explaining his situation to his boss.

"I don't know why but I got so angry, that my whole brain just stopped working." Eli finished. His boss patiently listened to him. They have arrived at the ER now and Lightman was walking him into the building. At the reception they were given the form to fill out. Eli took the pencil and started to write down all the asked facts, but flinched and let it fall down. He has seriously hurt his right hand. Lightman just took the clipboard from Elis lap and picked up the pencil, starting to fill out for him.

It was quite for some time. Suddenly Lightman started "Well Loker. For me there is only one possible explanation for your behavior. You fell in love with Torres. You don't only desire her sexually but also emotionally. And of what I got to see, your feelings are not biased." Eli only looked up at Lightman.

Finally Eli was called up to the examination room. Lightman helped the man up and walked him to where a doctor would be seeing him. He sat Eli down and wanted to leave the room but Eli gave him a look of a lost puppy. Eli did not want to stay alone in the room with the doctor. Since he was a kid he had a fear of hospitals and doctors. He could not explain his juvenile fear but it was there. Even though he was embarrassed to be this weak and open in front of his boss, Lightman was the only person in this god forsaken hospital he could trust.


	7. Replace one worry with another

Chapter 7:

Ria woke up slightly disoriented. This was neither her apartment nor Dupree's. It was not the research room so where on earth could she have slept? She wanted to get up, but sat right back down again feeling dizzy and a major headache. Her eyes felt puffy, as if she had been crying hard and long. Then the memories came back to her. She had been crying hard and long in Gillian Foster's office. Then she also remembered why she was crying. There was a high possibility she was pregnant and that not even from her boyfriend but her co-worker and one night stand, Eli Loker. At that moment she wanted to cry again.

Suddenly the doors of the office opened and the warm hearted Gillian came inside, with a cup of tea in her hand. She set the tea down on the coffee table and soothingly patted Ria's hand. "You must be feeling awful. Now you can't take any aspirin so I made you a tea with calming herbs in it. You should wait a minute, it is still very hot. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ria looked into those warm pools of blue eyes and shook her head. She still had to process all that has happened today. There were a lot of unresolved emotions in her that she had to sort out. After a few minutes of silence and a few sips of the tea Ria asked "Dr. Foster did you get a hold of the doctor you recommended me?" Ria did not dare to look up from her cup. "Oh Ria, please call me Gillian. No need for formalities. In fact I did and was able to schedule an appointment for tomorrow. I think you should take the rest of the day off. I can pick you up and drive you to the office. It is kind of tricky to get there." She put a hand on Rias shoulder as she was giving her a big smile. Ria smiled back and mumbled a quite thank you before losing herself into her thoughts.

Ria thought about a lot things at the same time. If the case would be that she would be pregnant, then Eli would be the only one that could be the father. How would she break the news to Dupree if she were pregnant? How would he react? Leave her? Stay with her? Could she stay with him? How should she tell Eli? Should she tell him at all? If he was the father he had the right to know about this baby. And it would be really obvious that the baby would not be from Dupree. It would have to have a much darker skin color. What would be with her job? Does she need to quit? Can she keep working? If she had to quit, should she keep the baby? Should she get an abortion? Or give it up for adoption? She was making good money for her alone, but having a baby and getting unemployed is nothing she could afford. The more she thought about it the more depressed she became. There was a whole bunch of problems that would arise if she was pregnant.

She did not feel up to dealing with all that right now. Not now not ever. She had a pretty good plan about her live. Get a good job, get a nice husband, move into a house, have a baby. Not have baby, get unemployed and single and live in the slums. It was the environment she was raised and she did not want to put another child through the horrors of poverty.

Gillians voice tore her out of her thoughts "Come on Ria. I will drive you home." Ria just nodded and slowly got up. She felt a lot better, the tea worked wonders. She followed Gillian to her car and got in. As they were driving Gillian started "You know Eli was really worried about you." Ria just gave a casual "hm" as Gillian went on "He followed Dupree to the Garage. Blamed him, for you being depressed. He even punched him." This time Ria's reaction was a bit livelier. "He did what?" Ria asked in disbelieve. "Yes, punched him. He really picked a fight with Dupree. Dupree defended himself and landed some punches himself. That must have been some brawl. Well in the end Eli had some injuries so Lightman drove him to the ER" Ria could not believe what she was hearing. It must be a bad joke. "Is it serious?" she did not care if every single muscle in her face and every single word would reveal her concern about Eli. "I don't think so. Probably a concussion and a bruised hand. Maybe a few bruised ribs. Nothing life threatening. But it is not typical for Eli to act so irrational." Ria was by then back in her mind thinking about Eli and his fear of hospitals. He has never mentioned it to her but she is a natural rookie in her job so she knew how uncomfortable he was in hospitals and around doctors.

Gillian drove up the apartment complex Ria was living in and asked a last time if she needed anything. Ria just shook her head and told her that she would see Gillian tomorrow and made her way up to her apartment. All Ria wanted was time alone. She needed to think things through eat a whole cup of ice cream and sit on her couch wrapped in her favorite blanket. She opened her door and as she saw the pair of shoes that were standing right there in the entry, she knew that her plans for tonight were not going to be working.

She walked into the living room and saw Dupree sitting on the couch watching a sports game. As he noticed Ria he jumped up from his position and went over to her, taking her in a big hug.

Right after their hug he started to ask her all kinds of questions about today, Eli and herself. Ria was in no mood at all for talking so she kept her answers short and unemotional. Dupree notices the strange mood his girlfriend was in and asked "Baby, what's wrong?" Ria looked him in the eye and said "I just need some time alone." Dupree understood everything that Ria wanted to tell with that answer and stood up, got his things and left her. But not without giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**AN**: Here because all of you people that have been supporting me by commenting or adding my story to the alert or favorite list, I put up another chapter just for you.

Here a big fat THANK YOU! To all my readers 3 3 3 :D You are GREAT!


	8. Hope is a waking dream

Chapter 8:

The next day Ria was feeling uneasy. Not nauseous but uneasy of finally knowing if she was pregnant or was sick. Her morning routine did not take as much time as usual, because she stopped eating in the mornings a few days ago. She usually drank a coffee, but decided against it today, because she heard that pregnant women should not drink coffee. She patiently stood at the curb where Gillian let her out yesterday night and waited. She was only standing there for a few minutes as she saw the silver BMW pull up next to her. She looked inside the car and saw a very cheery Gillian.

Ria noticed that Gillian was in some way glowing. Gillian seemed pretty excited about the whole idea of Ria might being pregnant. Ria thought what a great mother Gillian would be. She was successful and had enough money to support herself and the child. Her job was safe because she was Lightmans Partner and she was old enough. Ria was certain that she was too young to be a mother. She was only 24 and still had many plans in her life. Dreams she wanted to realize but would be impossible if she were to become a mother. And the father was even more immature than she was. Eli might be 25 almost 26 but he lived a childish bachelor life. She war at his apartment once and that was in the night of their one night stand. She only had a vague memory how it looked when she woke up in his bed, but she knew that it left a really bad impression on her.

Gillian pulled up to the parking lot of the gynecological hospital and Ria was forced out of her long sting of thoughts.

"This is it" Gillian chirped. Her cheerful attitude made Ria even more uncomfortable. They entered the clinic and all Ria saw were the colors light purple, light pink and light blue. Gillian approached the nurse at the reception "We are here to see Dr. Coleman. This is Ria Torres we have an appointment at 10 o'clock" The nurse looked down on the appointment calendar and handed Ria a clipboard and a pen. "Please fill that out." Gillian and Ria took a seat in the waiting room as Ria went through the questions. First there were basic questions like name, age, height and weight but as she came further down the questions became more and more personal like when was the last time she had been sexual active, did she have any sexually transmitted diseases and so on. Ria filled everything out, feeling very uncomfortable. She returned the sheet to the nurse at the reception and was asked to wait until her name was called.

Gillian was thumbing through a magazine about pregnancies as Ria looked around. She saw a lot of different kind of women. She saw some with children, some that were far along in their pregnancy, some with their husband or boyfriend, some with mothers or girlfriends. She even saw a girl barely 17 or 18 with a huge baby bump.

"Ria Torres, Examine Room 15 Please" Ria heard her name and snapped up immediately. Gillian held her hand and asked "Do you want me to come with you?" Ria took a moment to think about Gillians offer and accepted. She really appreciated her support on the whole situation. The two women made their way to the named room. Inside was another nurse. "You can take off your clothes behind that curtain" she told Ria and handed her one of the clinic gowns. It was a light pink matching the whole interior.

Ria just finished changing as an elderly looking man entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Coleman. You must be Misses Torres" he introduced himself. "It's Miss." Ria corrected him. He took her comment to notice and said "Please take a seat Miss Torres." She seated herself in one of the gynecological chairs. Dr. Coleman turned to Gillian and gave her a warm smile "Well hello, Gillian. I haven't seen you here for quite some time." "Well it has been busy lately. With work and everything. But I always have time to be there for a dear friend" she answered him as she went over to Rias side and took her hand.

Dr. Coleman had a look on his chart, then turned to Ria and started to examine her. "So Miss Torres, since when have you been feeling off?" Ria thought for a moment and answered "For about 3 weeks. First I constantly felt tired. Then I started feeling nauseas and vomiting and started to get headaches." Dr. Coleman was feeling along her abdomen. As he went lower Ria hissed in discomfort.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual bleeding?" he continued scribbling down some notes. "Well I think about 2 months ago. But that is not to unusual for me. If I have a lot of stress I tend to skip my period for a month." Ria tried to make herself believe that it was impossible for her to be pregnant.

"Well we should take a look to be certain." He draped a surgical towel over her legs and bagged and lubed the ultrasound device he was going to insert into Ria.

As he did so Ria held her breath and shut her eyes. It was not that it hurt or anything, at that moment she prayed to every kind of god she could think of, to not be pregnant.

Gillians eyes were fixed on the monitor as the Dr. Coleman was looking for a fetus.

"Well, Miss Torres, I'm 100% sure that…"

AN: So little stop here, trying to keep the suspense :D Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment if you like it or not up until now. If not, why? So I can improve my writing skills or something like that.

If you don't like the pairing, well that is to bad for you, then you should not have read the story ;P


	9. Life is a wretched gray day

Chapter 9:

Ria couldn't believe what she heard. She had a strange sensation as if something was triggered inside of her body. "Miss Torres? Are you with us?" Dr. Coleman asked her with a concerned look on his face. Ria only managed to blink at the doctor, then she looked at the monitor. "Congratulations Miss Torres. You are pregnant!" Ria stared at the screen in shock. paused the picture and pointed one finger at a little blur. "Do you see this, Miss Torres? This is your baby," he smiled at the monitor, always happy to see a new life. He moved his finger a bit more to the right and continued "and this blur is your second baby. Both seem very healthy."

Ria slumped back into the chair, trying to catch her breath. She looked over to Gillian who was more than excited about the news. "Ria, I know that this is hard on you now. But when time comes you will realize how wonderful this is!" Gillian grabbed Rias hand and pressed it tight. In this moment Ria saw her life flash by her. All the things she would miss out if she had the babies.

Ria felt numb when she changed back into her clothes. She did not know what to feel or think. She had no words that she could say to either Eli or Carl. As she went back to the car with Gillian she did not dare look her superior in the eye. As she put on her seatbelt she asked "Gillian, would you keep my whole situation a secret? I don't want Carl or Lightman or even Eli to know. Not yet." Gillian looked at her young friend. She could not understand why Ria was so sad about such a gift of life. Rationally she did but not emotionally. "Well I can. For some time. But you know Cal he will know at one point so you should be sure what to do and say to them. All of them." Gillian stressed the "all", because she knew that Eli would be the last to know. "Do you want me to drive you home?"Gillian asked. Ria shook her head and answered "No. I need some distraction until I can wrap my head around all of this. I think I will come to work." Gillian nodded and they spend the ride to the Lightman Group in silence, both women following their own string of thoughts.

Gillian entered the building and went straight to her office. She did not want to see Cal. She knew he would question her where she was and what they were doing and what kind of illness Ria has. It is a fact that Gillian can almost never keep a secret in front of Cal and she just wanted to keep her promise to Ria.

Ria entered the research room to see the usual mop of hair sitting at his desk. He was slurping his slushy so loud that he did not hear the door opening and closing. She let herself sink into her own chair and let out a sigh. That was that Eli noticed that she has entered the room. He pondered for a moment how he should react. What he should say. "Are you feeling better today?" he asked slowly. She did not even look at him as she answered "Yes and no." "Well if that isn't a conclusive answer" Eli reached into his drawer and took out the pill box. He popped the lid and took some. As Ria watched the whole thing she found the courage to take a good look at Eli. "Oh God Eli you look horrible. You should be at the hospital or at least at home resting". She felt her body move against her will closing the space between her and the father of her babies. She gently stroked a hand over his head, removing a strand of hair that was covering his swollen black eye. Taken by surprise by her actions Eli rolled back a bit in his chair looking her in the eyes.

Ria took in the full extent of the fight he must have been in with Carl yesterday. His face was swollen and showed some bruises. His hand was bandaged up and she notices his shallow breathing. She remembered how Carl looked and he seemed as nothing has ever happened.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that." She turned and went back to her chair. They worked in silence for an hour or so until she said "It is your own fault. Why were you so stupid and picked a fight with a guy like Carl? You knew you would not stand a chance against him in a fist fight" The moment she saw his face she regretted what she said. Maybe it came out harsher than she intended to but she was right.

Eli was very upset about her comment on his fight. She described it as stupid. She did not mention that he only did it to protect her. She probably did not even know that. Of course the FBI Agent would tell the story in his favor. After all he was an FBI Agent. But that the concern she had for him was now gone completely made him rage inside. He wanted to throw something or smash something but his current state made that more than difficult.

"Well. Sometimes men do things that can't be explained rationally. Like women." After that there was silence for the rest of the day.

Gillian meanwhile managed to hide from Cal almost the whole day. She went out to get herself a bagel at about 5 pm, when she reentered her office and saw her desk occupied. There sat the man the master of telling if people lied or told the truth.

"So Love, have you been avoiding me the whole day?" Cal asked, already knowing the answer. Gillian bit in her bagel and preceded to her desk "No" she just said. "So how was Torres's doctor's appointment?" he continued. "How do you want to know if we went to the doctors?" Gillian asked not giving him a look as she scanned through her files. "Well, I have my ways of finding things out. So tell me, how serious is it?"

Gillian knew she could not get by Cal that easily. She was torn between telling the truth and keeping her promise to Ria. As she was deciding what to do Cal already answered for her. "She's pregnant isn't she?" Now Gillian was just surprised how good he actually was. "But the question is, is it Locker's or is it Dupree's?" Gillian looked at her friend. "Well after you know all anyway. It should be Locker's she is along 6 Weeks and 3 days. But Cal you can't tell or show her that you know that she is pregnant! And you can't tell either Loker nor Dupree nor anybody, not even Emily, about this" Gillian stressed out how important this was. "Gil, you know me. I am the best one in keeping secrets" he told her as he left her office.


	10. The truth shall make you free

Chapter 10:

It has been a week now since Dr. Coleman confirmed the pregnancy. Gillian has been all over her case, providing her with prenatal vitamins and books and advice on pregnancy. Since that day she felt very uncomfortable around Eli and Carl. Carl was getting suspicious because since that day she did not meet him outside of the office. Every time he comes over to her place she has no time for him or when he tries to come closer to her in the office she has another excuse that she is not feeling well or has to go to some place.

Eli noticed some changes too. The silence between them was not a concentrated silence they had when working. It was more of an uncomfortable silence when people wanted to say something but don't. In the meanwhile his face was back to normal and his hand was no longer bandaged up. Only dark bruising around his knuckles indicate a fight between him and Dupree.

Ria went over the different possibilities she had.

For one she could abort. Or give the children up for adoption. But sometimes, but only sometimes she had the desire to keep them and be a good mom. But her rational side always won and told her that there was no way that she could be single mom with twins.

It was now lunch time and she was out with Gillian eating at a restaurant. "Have you figured out what to tell Dupree and Loker?" She was poking at her pasta. "No not yet. I don't even know if I first should tell Carl or Eli" Ria took a sip of her milkshake and returned to her own plate of pasta. If Ria was not feeling nauseas and throwing up she was eating everything and anything that would be on the table.

"Well you should tell one of them soon. It won't get any easier if you wait, only harder and then you have to explain yourself why you took so long to tell them" Gillian definitely made a rational point, but try being rational if you have two human beings growing in your body.

In the meantime Eli was out on his own lunch break. He stood outside in front of the Lightman Group lighting a cigarette. He took a deep breath but coughed right away. "I did not know you smoked Loker" Cal said from behind his employee. "Just started…" Eli answered and inhaled again only to caught out the smoke again. "Well it seems to me, that you won't be smoking for long. You want to tell me what is worrying you?" Cal asked. His English accent had a surprisingly soothing effect on Eli.

"Ria. She is acting really strange lately. She is very introverted for the last week or so. Before that she was crying in the ladies room. I don't know what is wrong with her. And her relationship with Dupree is making me furious. And the worst is that I can't explain any of this." He flicked the ashes of the cigarette to the ground and put it between his lips again. Cal went up to the young man took away his cigarette and stomped it out on the ground. He got a angry "Hey!" from his employee.

"It will all make sense in time being. Hand me the rest of the pack" he stuck out his hand that was greeted with the pack of cigarettes. Eli went back inside talking to himself. Cal looked at the pack of cigarettes. He noticed that they had just been opened and there was only one missing. Even though Eli was not his biological son, he sometimes had the feeling of a father towards him. Preventing him to do foolish things and correcting his morals. He chuckled at the fact.

Ria and Gillian were heading back to the research lab as the passed the cafeteria. Eli was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. As he saw Ria he decided to ask her if something was wrong. He called her name down the hall "Hey Ria. Could you come here for a second?" She turned around and looked into his blue eyes. Gillian gave her a nudge to go to the young man. As she left Ria to talk to Eli in private she went back to her office.

Both employees stood in the empty cafeteria. Eli took a deep breath as he asked "Ria, what is the matter with you? You have been very absent lately, not to mention secretive. You have dark circles under your eyes and look exhausted but at the same time very nervous. I might be able to read your facial expression but all I can make is guess on the reasons. So tell me honestly, is Dupree hurting you? Or forcing you to something you don't want to do?" Eli stared at her. At first she was staring at the tiles at her feet but after hearing the accusation her co-worker made about her boyfriend she looked at him with shock "Why do you think that? How can you possibly come to such a ridiculous conclusion?"

They were both staring at each other. "That is the reason why I had a fight with Dupree. Ria I am worried about you. Can't you see that he is not good for you?" Eli took a step forward. "That is defiantly not the reason for my behavior. To tell you the truth this has nothing to do with Carl" she yelled and wanted to storm out. Eli clutched her wrist and turned her around, raising his voice "Then what is the reason?" he started to raise his voice. Tears started running down Rias face as she yelled "I'm pregnant you Jackass! And it is all your fault!" His grip loosened and Ria darted out of the cafeteria. But before she could exit she ran into Dupree. She stammered out his name in shock.

He was on his way to Cal when he saw Eli gripping his girlfriend's wrist. But after he heard Ria he felt the rage rise in him. He was not angry at Ria no he was angry at Eli. He had a huge desire to physically hurt the scientist.

He stepped aside and went over to Eli. Now it was Dupree gripping Elis collar but he was able to lift Eli of his feat.

That was when he started yelling "What did you do to my girlfriend? Did you force yourself onto her?" Dupree was shaking Eli. He felt Ria shouting at him to let the man down, but he shut her out completely. He now only saw red.

Ria knew there was little she could do so she started running to Lightmans' office. Gillian and Lightman were discussing a case when Ria bolted in yelling something about Dupree going to kill Eli in the cafeteria.

All three of them made their way until suddenly the glass shattered and Eli was flying through the glass wall between the cafeteria and the hall.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter

I will gladly take suggestions on baby names, boy or girl. I have not decided yet what it will be ^^°

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! 3


	11. Conscience whispers,but interest screams

Chapter 11:

Glass pieces were everywhere and in the middle of them lay Eli struggling to get up without cutting himself. Dupree was making his way to the scientist holding him down by the collar and punching him in the face. Lightman made fast movements over to the two men, stopping Dupree's fist before it connected a fifth time with Eli. "Agent Dupree, stop it!" Cal shouted more than ordered. Dupree seemed to have snapped out of his rage, looking down at what he had caused he felt ashamed of himself. He completely lost control over himself. He looked to his left and saw Ria crying. She rushed over to Eli's side; he was semi-conscious and groaning in pain. Gillian went to fetch a first aid kit and Lightman helped Eli up to his feet. "We're bringing him into my office." He said as he led the young man, or more dragged him to his office.

Ria slowly followed the two. "Ria, please wait." Dupree said as he grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him through puffy eyes and said "I think you have done enough damage for today. We will talk later." She now hurried into Lightman's office right after Foster.

Cal has sat Eli on the couch. Gillian started to take a look at his injuries. Ria stood there still numb of the event that just had taken place a few minutes ago. She felt guilty. "Oh it's all my fault. I am so sorry Eli" she said as she sat down next to him stroked his hair. Gillian gave her a glance and said "That is not your fault Ria. How could you have known that Agent Dupree was listening? And you defiantly could not have foreseen that he would react in such a violent manner." Gillian was bandaging up some minor cuts on his lower arms. After she was done cleaning up the blood and applying first aid, they laid him down on the couch. Ria let his head rest on her lap.

"So Torres, what are you going to do?" Cal asked her as he observed her behavior towards the still unconscious man in her lap. She looked up at her boss and shrugged with the shoulders. "I am not sure what to do. Maybe it would be better if I would not have the babies at all." She directed her eyes in a far corner of the office. "No, don't do that. I want them. I want the babies." Eli croaked from his position. His eyes fluttered open but shut again, signing pain. He slowly sat up on the couch and continued "I am the father don't I have a word in this? I am the father, right. That is what you wanted to say in the cafeteria?" He looked at Ria with a stern look on his face. "What are you trying to say? That I am a whore? That I don't know who the father is?" Anger started to rise in Ria. "No you misunderstood. There is a chance that Dupree is the father or not?" He fiddled in his seat. "No, there isn't. I am now 7 weeks along and we met 7 weeks ago. Carl and I always made sure to use protection. Because we both did not want a baby. But you! I thought you took care of it that night!" Ria pointed an accusing finger at Eli. "I was drunk. And it was dark. And I had a hot girl waiting in my bed. And I thought you were on the pill. Every woman is on the pill nowadays!" he defended himself.

"Alright that is enough you two. Discuss this whole personal issue in private. There are still some things I don't want to know. And your drunken intercourse is one of them" Cal said with a firm voice to shut up both of his employees. Gillian laid a hand on Cal's shoulder and said "Ria you should take Loker home. He should rest for the day. Loker take some painkillers and sleep."Gillian's voice left no discussion for any of the other members in the room. Ria shot up from the couch and stomped out of the office. Eli was a bit slower, planning every movement to avoid the pain.

After the two, left Cal turned to Gillian "Well that was quite a show. I hope that this matter will be solved quickly. I don't want to do repairs in here every week. What do you think will happen, Love?" He seated himself on his chair and watched Gillian was she took her seat on the couch. "Well I hope she will keep the babies. Even though I understand the pressure she is under now. I think the bigger question is if she will stay with Dupree, or if he stays with her? Or if Eli and her are going to give their relationship a chance? But don't worry Cal it won't be getting bored here the next months." She just smiled as she looked to the door.

Ria and Eli spent the ride to Elis apartment in silence. Neither one of them had a lot to say. Actually they had a lot to say, a lot to ask each other, but both did not dare to say a word. They stood in front of Elis apartment as he tried to unlock his door. Ria was getting fed up, that he took so long that she took the keys herself and unlocked it herself. As the door swung open she was greeted by the chaotic lifestyle she had vague in her memory. Eli pushed by her and made his way to the bathroom. Ria was left to close the door and carefully maneuver around the apartment not to step on anything. Before she knew it she stood in the living room and kitchen. Or what you could call a kitchen. There were dirty dishes in the sink and piles of packaging of fast food and microwaveable food. Eli came back out of the bathroom with his pill box in his hand. "Sorry for the mess. I didn't have time to clean up."

"Time to clean up? Eli it looks just like it looked when we had sex!" she raised her voice in annoyance. He ruffled through his black hair and gave a goofy grin. He then made his way to the bedroom. Ria followed him and as she entered the room she suddenly had a flashback.

_~ Ria felt hot all over. She did not know if it was from all the Tequila she had been drinking that night or the man that was slowly carrying her into his apartment. His head was buried at the base of her neck. Biting and sucking at her tender skin. She took in a sharp breath. Felling aroused. Her vision was blurry and her speech was not very decent either. Suddenly she was tossed onto a soft bed. The man on top of her explored her body with his lips. She tossed and turned her head, inhaled deeply. The covers had the same smell of the guy she met at the club. A smell that was so irresistible. Suddenly she wanted to turn the tables and pushed the man on to his back. They started to kiss, exploring each other mouths. With her hands she started to unbutton his shirt. As she was done with that she marveled at the body before her. She would not have taken him to be that kind of guy. Slowly she dug her fingers in his skin tracing southwards until she reached the rim of his jeans. These wonderfully tight fitting jeans. Even before she was drunk she had spotted the ass that was hidden under the fabric~_

**AN: I am such a bad author . I wrote this chapter so long ago and never came to upload it for my readers. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, that you have been waiting so long for**


End file.
